The Fairie, The Demon, The Angel, The Kami
by xXEmbracingSilenceXx
Summary: Because of the selfishness of a Kami Sakura was born with three parents, and now she has to go to the mortal plain and live alongside humans. And if she's given the chance to go back home will she? AU, Previous owner EmbracingSympathy given unto me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_**Yello People of fanfiction this story may seem familiar to some of you but that's because me xXEmbracingSilenceXx is taking over this story with the permission from my friend EmbracingSympathy. She stopped using her account and I wanted her to keep the story going but she can't find the time to keep updating her stories and making them well "Come to life" you know? So shes letting me take over! Yay so the story will continue with my help. Well...I already was helping anyways but that doesn't matter what matters is, is that the show must go on! Go on with the story!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto for it I did Sasuke would be set on fire blazing like the depths of hell itself!...no offence to any Sasuke fans :D

**Chapter 1**: ~_Where you Begin_

Children, adults, and even the elderly love tall tales. Stories about epic adventures and finding love, as well as magical stories about mythical creatures like dragons and people who could cast spells and had pointed ears or glowing eyes. But that's all pretend and legend...right?

But there's a certain kind of story, more like legend that floats around the shinobi world. And that story flows through the people who tell it some change them in slight ways, massive crazy ways, and some just keep it the same. Through the merchants and who sell there possessions to travelers and those travelers pass through many places; nations, and countries about humanoid creatures with wings...And there were three types of these creatures with wings. One of the creatures are called "Fairies" they were small with clear wings in the shapes of different butterfly wings and flower petals. Another humanoid creature were bigger then the fairies, the size of an average person with enormous ribbed and spined wing spans that were either dragon like or bat in shape. And the third type of humaniod creature were considered heavenly creatures with wings that differed in size and were considered majestic and bird like, and these creatures were considered angels.

But what about the creators of these so called, "creatures"? These ancient and powerful beings were the Gods. The ancient Kami's of the land, and there were dozens upon dozens of these God's and Goddess'. But they were seperated into three different groups. The Earth God's who's children were the "Fairies", the Underworld God's who's children were the "Demons", and the Heavenly God's who's children were none other then the "Angel's".

But when all of the God's came together in the beginning of creating life on a neutral plain they created humans.

Years after the creation of humans a beautiful red hair, golden eyed and creamy white skinned Heaven Goddess named Hana sat in the heaven plain, she was adored and admired by many for her prowess. Safe to say she had men seeking her hand. Hana was the Goddess who after the creation of humans was given the job to control the whether in there mortal plain since she was the only one who could controll the storms. The rain would pour down on the Earth with her sadness and thunder would clash in the skies and lightning striking the ground in her anger and fury.

Safe to say she was a Goddess controlled by her emotions and this was a problem for a lot of people on the mortal plain. So with the help of her parents, Holly and Ralpael, both Greek God's but with no appointed positions of importants their daughter, help her controll her powers by splitting her emotions so to say. In certain parts of the world the humans began to name certain countries after the near constant whether in that certain part of the region. Yes she still had emotions and could feel and could controll the whether but with the splitting of her emotions so did her powers. But her favorite region was a place the humans called fire country so she gave them mild winters and warm summers.

But Hana was not happy...Yes she lived in luxury in the palace she was given with her position as the Kami of whether but luxury was not the only thing she wanted. She wanted someone to love her for herself not because of her position over the humans and of her beauty. But the thing she wanted most...was a babe. Someone to love and hold to take care of. Kami children aged slowly so she didn't have to worry about not having enough time with her child like the mortals. It took a Kami child five hundred years just to turn three.

So after a few millenia she went to Lord Daichi the High King of all the Kami in each celestial plain except for the underworl. His half brother was the ruler there but he still held power over his brother even if he didn't have complete control of the underworld. Hana asked Lord Daichi for a the ability to have a child in her womb and so he gave her the ability to have an angel babe. Though she was appreciative of him she did not wish to have an angel babe she wanted to give birth to a God or Goddess...But she thanked the God of God's and left with an ache she couldn't get rid of in her chest.

Years after she asked for a babe she continued to do her appointed job watching over the mortal plains whether. Giving into prays for it to stop raining for a few days in Rain Country and for a little more warm whether in Snow Country. She had given up having a babe after a few centuries and so gave up finding herself a mate she had contempt herself to doing her job and her job only. But her parents didn't like the way she was acting Lord Daichi didn't give anyone who asked the ability to have a babe wether it was angel or not to just anyone and she needed to find someone. They only wished to see her happy...One day her parents pulled her away from her palace to visit people who hadn't seen her in centuries was what they had told her but they were trying to get her to meet a King Kami named Yo. He was the King Kami of the Earth plain second there to only Lord Daichi himself was the only one of the kings that could control all the elements.

Yo was a kind Kami with a large heart full of compassion. He had long white hair and dark green eyes and toned bronze skin. He co-created pixies and dark fairies with his best friend Lord Yukihito the God of Death and Rebirth, Lord Daichi's younger half brother. But he had heard about the Goddess Hana and her plight from her parents and lucky for them he was also seeking a life mate and told them he would be more then happy to meet her to see if there was anything there. Which is when Ralphael and Holly came up with the idea to bring Hana there to meet the handsome strong Kami.

When Hana was drug out of her palace to travel to the Earth plain she was furious but after she started seeing the beauty of the Earth plain something she hadn't seen in years she put aside the fact her parents made her leave without her consent and silently thanked them for taking her out of her home and went along with them. When she was looking at a flower she heard her mother greet someone and when she turned to see who it was she locked eyes with the most gorgeous male she had ever seen. It was as if they were struck by one of Ero's arrow and instantly fell in love with one another.

Hana and Yo had been together for centuries happy together getting married only months from the moment they met. They traveled around together they even went to the mortal plain every once in a while desguising themselves as normal people.

One day Lord Yukihito went to his looking glass in his underworld kingdom to look for his best friend. He had heard about him getting married a while ago but never got to see his bride so he was going to take it upon himself to gaze into the life of his friend to see his wife. And when he seen her his he gasped shocked by the sheer beauty the female Kami was. Yes he had seen beautiful women physically more attractive then she but her inner beauty shone through. It was a blessing of a Kami to have your inner beauty shine outwards. And immediatly becoming jealous of his best friend. It seemed he was always the lucky one between the two of them.

Yukihito paced in his throne room gazing lustfully at the woman his best friend held in his arms. He had to have her, him forgetting all about his greek bride Persephone trying to form a plan to get the red haired beauty for himself. Then a thought popped into his mind, his half brother Daichi owed him a favor for keeping the fact his cheated on his wife for a full century and the fact he was still keeping his mouth shut he would get a favor. But he couldn't just ask for her no...he wanted to seduce her but seeing the love in her eyes for his friend he couldn't do just that. So he left to the sisters of faith asking them for their help. They told him about her wanting a kami child and with that note he left leaving a plan already formed as he made his way to Lord Daichi's heaven santuary.

When he made it to the Heavens he spoke with his brother immediatley ignoring the question about how Persephone was and spoke to his brother and learned the woman with Yo was The Heavenly Goddess of Wheather and Storms. He told him that he wanted to have her for his own even if it meant betraying his best friend this shocked him and told him he will not he already got an ear full from Demetur about her and Zeus' daughter Persephone he was not going to give him Hana. Yukihito stared up at his half brother Daichi and reminded him of his betrayal to his wife centuries ago and new that she would still be mad even though it happened so long ago. This made Lord Daichi sigh and told him if he let him have her he will forget all about the betrayal to his wife Honoka.

Yukihito nodded his head making Daichi smile and say he could have her but only for one night. Yukihito growled and nodded his head smirking, all he needed was one night and then he set off to get everything ready.

When Yukihito made it to the Earth Spirit plain he saw Yo leave telling his wife he would be back at night fall she nodded smiling telling him when he got back she would have a suprise for him. Yukihito looked up to see the sun starting to fall he only had a few hours but he will enjoy them immensely. He drank the potion that would make him look like Yo to an exstent...Walking towards her from the way Yo left Hana asked why he was make so early. Just her looking at him made his heart beat faster.

Yukihito smiled inwardly to himself she was falling for his disguise and he pulled out the other potion from the inside of his cloak and sat down next to her giving it to her. She looked at him strangely and asked him what it was for. He told her it was a potion that would make her have a God child but only half the other half will be angel and fairy, and demon, he thought the last part to himself. But the only way for that to happen is if she drank it now the potion would only last until morning she looked at him with love and happiness in her eye's and nodded her head she gulped it down at once and pounced on him.

He smiled and took advantage of the situation. A few hours later he had just released his seed into her when he felt Yo's Godly chakra coming there way quickly he groaned inwardly and casted an imagery spell on Hana to make her look like she had just bathed. He told her he would be right back he needed to relieve himself she nodded and he straightned his clothing out and left the way he felt Yo coming.

He sighed sadly he would remember his experience for the rest of his days making him smile and snarl at the same time if it was possible. The potion he gave her did work the way he said it would but it also had a twist in there. If she were to have two or more male's sperm inside of her instead of being who's got to the egg first both the sperms combined into one so she now Hana will be pregnant with both him and Yo's child. He chuckled silently as he watched Hana pounce on Yo and them start to make love they always said they would share everything...

Months had passed by quickly and shortly after Yukihito's betrayal Hana found out she was pregnant and she could feel the power from the baby radiate off her and she was happy her child would be so strong. From being so happy she forgot all about the potion she had taken and soon had a beautiful pink cotton candy haired and emerald eyed baby making Hana squeal with happiness and Yo smile with joy.

After their daughter was born Hana left the Heavens permanently leaving the Palace to her daughter when she was old eneough to travel arounf alone whenever she wanted to visit the Heavens and her grandparents she could. Hana still had her duty on her shoulders just because she had a child doesn't mean she can't do her job, she just wouldn't be doing it in the sky plain anymore.

As they watched their daughter grow they see the way every dead flower she came into contact with would bloom with new life when she touched it with her pugy hands which made Yo suspicious the only one he had seen able to do that was his friend Yukihito who would now for some reason visit him more often, not even he the Lord of the Elements and growth could bring a dead plant back to life he could only grow a new one. But what made him forget about it was when she would walk barefoot little cherry blossoms would bloom at her feet and so they named her Sakura.

At first when she was a babe they thought she was a normal Goddess not to be bestowed her full poweress to her until she hit the age of six, but when she did turn six and her powers were given to her they weren't the only thing that shocked them. But when she did turn six she sprouted wings not normal wings you would see on a fairy or angel **(or demon) **but they were a combination between the fairy and angel.

They sprouted from her back quickly and painlessly. They were long and dragged slightly on the ground. The thing that made it different and utterly beautiful was that her wings were feathered white with black surrounding the tips. But what was truly exotic about them was that they were clear and see through and sparkled like fairy wings when she moved they were also unnaturally smooth and so became her hair. She could also manipulate chakra like a human could but also like a God and myth creature.

When she was told to focus on her powers and use them she did. She had gained all the powers that her parents had usually they would gain one or two similar powers but she had gained all of them. She had gained her mothers power to control the wheather and make storms. She gained her fathers ability to control the the main elements water, fire, earth, and wind but also along with those elements she is also able to use the element of light and shadows as well as lighting and ice without the use of chakra but if she fuses it with just a tiny bit of her chakra she can use them like a jutsu that human shinobi use.

When Sakura got her powers they were all estatic and happy there little cherry blossom if trained properly would be a great Demi-God warrior, though there are no wars there is peace amoung all the spiritual planes they would sometimes be sent out to the mortal plain to help some of the countries win wars though they would never help who they thought were going wrong well who Lord Daichi thought was wrong.

But in order to be a warrior of any plain you had to chose what weapon you wanted when you choose your first weapon you had to think carefully. When you came into contact with your first weapon and touched it you then recieved all the knowledge on how to use it along with it, but you had to train your body with the weapon you chose. But different types of people chose different weapons.

If you were a God of the Heavens you chose between a Bow, Spear and or Broad Sword and Sheild combo or an Axe or Claymore. If you were a God of the Earth you chose between a Cestus, Bagh nakh, Tekko, and Shobo. And if you were an Underworld God you would use a Scythe, Wind and Fire Wheels, Hook Blades, and and Flame Bladed swords. There were many more weapons but the ones named are the most popular.

When Sakura was picking up a flower from the ground it suddenly withered and died in her grasp making Hana gasp and Yo's eye's to furrow in concentration. He was starting to come in to the conclusion that something was amiss with his daughter. He then started to think back to when she was first born when he seen her bring life to dieing or dead flowers, and now with the touch of her hand she brings death to a flower and can control the shadows...Oh yes something was definitely amiss. He looked at his little cherry blossom and seen her eye's well up with tears and seen his dear Hana comfort her whispering that it was only her new power and she will learn to control it. Images of the way Yukihito would look at her when he came to visit started to flash across his eyes he then growled in sudden realization.

Yo told Hana he will return with answers making her nod wearily as he took off to see his old friend. As he entered through the secret entrance to the Underworld that was about two miles away from his home and family only to enter it to cross to the other side to see him sitting on his thrown with his head down resting on his chest. When he confronted Yukihito about his sudden accusations he did not lie he told the truth that he did indeed use the power of the shadows and the help of a potion to desguise himself as he. To say Yo was not ready to hear him actually admit it was an understatment no he was shocked that his own friend...his brother could betray him in such a way as to sleep with his wife yes he was prepared for him to be jealous of him and his fortune but not enough to do such a thing. Yukihito just looked at him with sad eyes that spoke of how ashamed he was for his past misdeeds and knew he could not forgive him so easily or at all about what he has done, but he should know about the potion that made him the father of his...their darling cherry blossom. This made him furious but it would explain her powers.

Yukihito told Yo he had nothing to worry about when it came to Sakura's biological father for he Yo was her biological father he himself was only her father in spirit and power. Yo sighed heavily he couldn't be mad at Yukihito for too long, maybe he was just to nice but that still didn't get rid of the pain from the betrayal that he had done unto him. He would allow Yukihito to be around Sakura more and for her to know, but only when Hana was ready for Sakura to know.

A few days later of lessons between all her parents which shocked Sakura beyond all belief and Hana a bit weary but understood, Sakura was actually happy she had more then two parents especially if one of them is the God of Death and Rebirth. They knew it was the day Sakura had to pick a weapon and so they took her to the center of the spirit realm where Heaven Earth and the Underworld meet. There was a tall castle with a giant tower in the middle, they all took her to the entrance of the tower and told her from then on she was to do this on her own they could not be there when she chose a weapon for there presence there could influence her into choosing a weapon she really didn't want and so they wished her luck and let her enter.

**(**_**A/N**_** When I thought of this I was kind of thinking of Kingdom Hearts where in the beginning after the island part your in that tower with all the stairs and you finally get to the top and there's three weapons in front of you so just imagine something like that for this next part please continue)**

Sakura took her time treading up the long staircase that glowed brightly everytime she took a step. At first she was nervous and scared but as she kept going she became more confident and knew they whichever weapon she choose her parents would be proud of her.

So she started going faster until she finally reached the top there was a hufe door with vines, flowers, and silver designs going all across it she forced a little bit of chakra into her small arms and legs and opened the extremely heavy door. She walked in and there were five weapons in a circle under the luminecent light in the middle of the room there were a few stairs standing around it before she could reach whichever one she wanted. As she walked closer she began to feel anxcious as she felt butterflied in her stomach. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs she was about to take the first step when she the weapons began to shift and move to where they began to float and circle down the stairs as she stared in awe, she smiled she didn't have to move they were right there in front of her.

The first one to stop in front of her was a giant War Sythe with a silver meteor hammer hanging from the tip Sakura's eye's widdened she was about to reach out and touch it when it moved and in it's place was a Ring Blade and she gasped it had a black, white, and gold dragon with red eyes imprinted along the whole circle but what made her like it so much more was that it was supposed to be breathing fire and instead of fire there were cherry blossom petals coming out and all along it were pink and white cherry blossom petals and wrapped physically around it was what appeared to be a very long metal black and white double headed rope dart in the shapes of scythes with what appeared to be silky smooth silver cloth clingling to the bottom edge of each tiny scythe. The next thing to move in front of her was the biggest double headed War Hammer she had ever seen and probably ever would. It was crecent moon shaped on both sides with jagged razor sharp edges in the middle a medium length bar and grip, the design of the grip made her smile it had a vine with tiny blooming and budded cherry blossoms on it wrapping around the inner grip of the huge axe that would cover her whole body and even her whole body as she got older it was huge! There was also a thick pair of fingerless cestus with spikes on the knuckles looking as if it was holding a silver chain.

The fourth thing to come into Sakura's vision was a black double headed Halberd with a long thin silver vine design with tiny white flowers and a black metal claw. Whoever chose these weapons for her must have known she loved flowers Sakura thought to herself. And the finally and fifth thing was a black Konabo with a tiny silver and pink dragon grip and a pair of large gloved knuckle Bagh nakh with large Kukri inserted in the sides of the forearm part. Sakura stared in wonder at all the weapons with there accessories and was having a hard time deciding what she wanted. They were all unique weapons just for her and she had never seen a warrior of the spirit plain with any of the things in front of her and she just wished from the deepest part of her little heart that she could have them all and not just one.

Sakura sighed loudly sitting on the ground roughly only to be suprised when a small patch of soft grass cushioned her plop and then disappeared...she needed to learn how to control that. But she sat there thinking over which one she wanted watching them slowly spin in a circle. She looked at the ring blade and stared at it's pretty design she would love to show it to her demi-angel friend Kimiko the daughter of the Goddess of Fire and God of Ice she had just turned six three days ago and she was flaunting her knew amber colored Bow and white Claymore around like she was so special but her's didn't look that way her's did though...she didn't get to choose a bow. She looked back up as the Konabo moved to the head of the circle in front of her...it would be cool to have those gloves...

She sighed exasperated flopping onto her back, why did choosing have to be so dang hard? She then sat up quickly looking at the weapons individually for a few seconds standing up she took a step forward and they suddenly stopped as if they were all looking at her. They then started to move in front of her and circle around her slowly as if taunting her making her smirk. She remembers what her dad..Yo said to her, when you finally choose a weapon you are to touch the weapon with a little bit of your chakra so that it will know that it belongs to you and no one will be able to touch it unless you want them to. She smiled brightly as she looked at all of them she knew she wanted all the weapons but she only wanted a few the most and the accessories. When it came to accessories she wanted the gloved Bahj nakh with large Kukri, she wanted the double headed metal rope darts with silky smooth silver cloth attached, and the silver meteor hammer, but when it came to weapons...Sakura wanted the huge beautiful War Scythe and the gorgeous Ring Blade. She also wanted the War Hammer but knew that would probably be pushing her luck but she really wanted those two she didn't only want them...she needed them.

Sakura breathed in deeply and let her breath out slowly trying to concentrate on her chakra. Her mother had been training her perfect chakra control to become beyond that, all she needed to do was touch the ones she wanted at the same time right? Well if not she was still going to try her hardest to do so and if it didn't work...she at least wants to get the Scythe. Sakura breathed in and out slowly as all the weapons thankfully to her came to a stop seeing she finally reached her final decision. She glanced around to see where the things she wanted was at and then smiled closing her eye's she focused her chakra at the points she wanted them and then...clank, clank, clank was all she heard.

She opened her eye's slowly trying to peek behind her long pink lashes and then opened them wide in shock. There before her were all the things she wanted INCLUDING the War Hammer. She jumped for joy screaming and laughing she got them she got them! She did it!

All the weapons and accessories she didn't choose fell on the ground and soon disappeared after that. Floating in her line of vision was The vined War Hammer, The dragon petaled Ring Blade, The chained flower War Scythe, The double headed metal Rope Dart, The chained Meteor Hammer, and The thick fingerless gloved Bahj Nakh with large Kukri. She smiled brightly she reached out for the gloves first they were to big for her but she wanted to try them on anyways. She slipped them on and to her amazement they started to shrink till they fit her perfectly! She wiggled her fingers in them giggling the next thing she grabbed was the War Hammer when she touched it all the ways she could fight using it then after the images and knowledge subsided the weapon started to drop so she did the first thing that came to mind and that was push chakra into her arms giving her extra strength to hold it, she sighed smiling well at least she could hold it!

She placed it down gentally and grabbed the large Ring Blade and just like the War Hammer the knowledge of using it flashed through her mind and the same with the Scythe, Rope Dart, and Meteor Hammer.

She pushed a little more chakra into her body and took off down the stairs she was going to slow for her liking so she concentrated on the still air around her and suddenly the wind was carrying her quickly down the steps. She laughed happily until the doors opened and there standing in front of her were the shocked faces of her parents. They then started asking her how she came out with so many weapons and what else she got to choose from and they were shocked to here that she had been given a second weapon (accessories) along with the main but they were happy there little cherry blossom was unique and very strong but with such power they knew Lord Daichi was going to send her to the mortal plain to live with the humans and coexist with them for there shinobi army but first she needed to be trained as a Kami and then she will learn the ways of the shinobi.

Her mission will be like all the other's her age with great strength to gain the humans trust so they could live with them, train with them, and then one day they will be able to come back to there home on the spirit plane if they wished so but for now there was much needed training to do.

"And so your journey begins..."

~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~

_How do you like chapter 1? Pretty sweet right right? No? Okay then all the action will come in on chapter 2! Chapter 1 is just a filler_

_and to tell you where it all began or...begins...whatever anyways I hope you liked it and I wish to see you many lovely lovely reviews they_

_are what keep this humble author going! _

_~Till Next Time & Please Review~_

_~xXEmbracingSilenceXx :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hello people of fanfiction! Oh how I love the sound of me clicking away on the laptop keyboards don't you agree? Anyways if you had read this story before you might have noticed a changed a few things like...tried to fix a few grammical errors I might have missed some if I do excuse me I'm sorry. Also I tried to make things easier to understand so that you won't be confused. I re-read it over as it was saved here on the flash drive and I'm like um...whaa~ Anyways I hope I cleared that up if you're still confused well pm me and I will try to explain things ya know? Anyways you guys came here to read a story right? On to the story!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not ever own Naruto though I do wish it.

**Chapter 2**:_ ~The Cherry Blossom and The Bellflower~_

The first day of training had just begun for Sakura Lord Daichi appeard there in person. She was incredibly scared she didn't know why he was there and she didn't want to leave to the mortal plain just yet she barely knew how to control her powers! She was just about to cry he leant down to her eye level and smiled telling her that he was only there to watch her frist day of training it seems a big rumor had been started when the guards of the weapon tower seen her coming out with things she shouldn't be having let alone able to hold. But he told her that when he first chose a weapon he had to pick between ten different weapons he wanted to have but instead of only choosing one he got to choose three. He told her she was very special and smart to figure out how to gain more then one weapon which made her smile.

Over the next couple of years Sakura had grown beautifully, she was known to have a very kind heart like her father but a firey hot tempter like her mother. She was also very strong she had been given a lesson by a retired Mythic warrior who went to help the shinobi army of Konoha teaching her all the shinobi techniques he knew as well as told her the time he had in Konoha and that he had to leave for people were suspicions about his age so he retired and came back home. He was told he could come home anytime he wished but he stayed for twenty more years. He told her that life in Konohagakure was good the people were nice the work was good and kept you busy he told her if she ever decided to go to Konohagakure there were a few more Mythic's and Demi-Mythic's around the village some of them aren't warrior shinobi but most of them are.

Sakura began to wonder about life would be like in Konoha she looked over at her multipule sensei's and wondered if any of them have ever found...love when they were in the mortal realm. It wasn't to ubsurd, her third father Yukihito was promised to a mortal woman before she turned into a Goddess after their marrage. She had...never been in love before but she has felt some of the similar effects they have from a boy named Raidou he was the son of the God of Thunder and Goddess of Wind. He too in has the abilities of an angel and fairy but she was the only one with all three mythic types running through her blood stream. His father was a Heavenly God no not the son of Zues the Greek God but another lower form of a Thunder God but still should not be underestimated, and his mother was an Earth Goddess. Ridou inherited both his parents abilities Lord Daichi came to him a few years after he had first seen her train and told him he wanted him to go to the mortal plane as well and then gave him the ability to manipulate chakra like a human. Unlike him she was born with that ability...she was different.

As she grew up lots of the other Kami children called her a freak but she threatened them right back and told them if they didn't stop she would send them to the bowels of the Underworld where even her father wouldn't hear them scream. A lot of children avoided her after that except Raidou and Kimiko her two best friends and ever since they were younger Kimiko has been trying to catch the attentions of Raidou but Sakura knew he had no interest in her who he did though she did not all she knew is that it wasn't Kimiko or even possibly her.

When Sakura hit the age of eighteen she had finally completed her training and mastered all her godly abilities. She was sitting in a field that was two miles away from Konohagakure in the mortal plain but she was in the spirit. The spirit plains all looked the same as the mortal plain in certain aspects. They were all the same size just things were different in certain places. There was more common, tropical, and rare plant life in the Earth plain. The ground in the sky plain was nothing but clouds with rare flowers only found there made from cloud Fairies. And the underworld well...it was a lot of rough terain and looked a lot like stone country. But she was currently on the Earth plain where her parents lived and where she did the last part of her Mythic training at.

She was humming a soft tune her angelic voice echoing off the flowers and surrounding plants as she polished her Scythe listening to the chained cherry blossoms tinckle when they came into contact with each other, her other weapons surrounding her waiting there turn to be held when she heard near silent foot steps coming her way making her smile. "And what do you think your doing father?" She heard an exasperated groan and then quickened less silent foot falls coming towards her direction. "You and that damned training I remember a time when you couldn't hear me sneaking up on you and I would tickle you and listen to your cheers of laughter" Sakura smiled setting her deadly weapon down gently turning to look at her raven black haired father. "Yes I remember thoughs days well..." "They were not so long ago" Yukihito smiled reminding his daughter that she was not that old yet. Sakura laughed softly as a breeze blew across the meadow sweeping some of her long knee length hair slighty to the side.

"That is true but now your just an old bat from hell" This making him laugh loudly turning to see the wide smile on her face making his laughter turn into a soft chuckle. "You are to leave tomorrow with some of the others..." Sakura nodded looking at her father to see his face soften she grasped his much larger hand that lay only a few inches away from her. "Do not get sentimental on me now old man you have to be the shoulder I lean on, how am I supposed to do that when you turn into a blubbering fool?" She smiled making him chuckle once again nodding his head.

"Has Yo and Hana told you their goodbye's yet?" Sakura nodded her head yes ever since she turned sixteen she left her parents palace to live in a small but comfortable house on a high hill top peek where the heavens and the earth nearly meet. "They had to leave today an emergancy meeting with the Earth Elders, when they were leaving Mother wouldn't let me go and kept clinging to me telling me to be safe something she has told me a million times Father Yo had to pull her off me" Yukihito smiled. "Well at least you will have one parent here to see you off tomorrow" Sakura smiled and nodded. "And that's what I love about have three parents! Oh and off topic I seen the sisters of fate yesterday when I went to give Persephone her herbs she wanted from Lady Ha-bu for Hades I still cannot to this day see why she left you for that **man**"

Yukihito chuckled and looked at the clouds pass by slowly. "I think it is just Daichi getting me back for all the trouble I have caused him and besides...Hades is not that bad" Sakura scoffed and smirked. "The only thing that man has that I appreciate is Cerberus he's kinda cute when you get past the three headed thing" Yukihito smiled and nodded his head. It has been a while since he got to talk to Sakura like this he has been busy with the Soul Gate to the Underworld his loyal servant Hidan has been bringing him more and more presents now a day's and he had to sort through them seeing which one's will go to paradise and the others to the bowels of the Underworld and then thoughs who could be reborn again.

"Oh! But to continue on The Sisters told me that something that will change my life if I go to Konohagakure" Yukihito raised a thin black brow watching his daughters brows knit together in thought. "Is it supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing that will change your life?" Sakura shrugged and sighed picking her Scythe back up and continued polishing it before she locked it away in a scroll and moved on to her War Hammer. "That's the thing when I asked they just repeated what they had said and left" "Cryptic as always..." Yukihito looked at the sky change colors and two familiar chakra signatures approach and knew that it was his time to leave till tomorrow morning. He grasped Sakura's hand and kissed it smiling. "I shall see you tomorrow to see you off Cherry" Sakura glared at her father and then smiled and nodded her head.

"Until tomorrow my daughter" "Until tomorrow Father"

Sakura looked to the side to see her two best friends walking her way with there new gear on and a wrapped package in each of there hands. They sat next to her on both sides picking up...well trying to pick up a weapon and polishing without a word. "Ano...hello?" "Sakura you can't go to Konohagakure!" Kimiko said suddenly startling Sakura. She blinked a few times and raised a brow turning to her left side to see Raidou intent on polishing and then back to her right to see Kimiko's eyes welling up.

"And why not?" Sakura said placing the War Hammer in her lap resting her elbows on the edge of it, still after all this time it was huge completely covering the upper part of her body including her head but she had got used to holding it without chakra and now it was as light as a feather. "B-Because I have decided to go to Kumogakure with Raidou-kun and well...we want you to come with us Sakura-chan your our best friend" Sakura sighed as she unraveled her weapon scroll and placed her now polished weapons in it and stood from her spot. "I'm not going to Kumogakure you two you can come with me or without me...but I have heard so many great things about Konoha from Kazuo-sensei and I'm going and nothing you do can persuade me to go with yo-"

"Then we will go with you" Kimiko gasped and Sakura choked on her words as they both stared openly at Raidou. "Wha-what? I thought you really wanted to go to Kumogakure Raidou-kun..." Raidou grunted his responce to Kimiko and then took the package she held and the one he had and gave them to her. Sakura looked at him as her eye's drifted down to the packages that he shoved at her making her grab onto them. "What are they?" She asked as he just ignored her to look at the clouds turn orange and red. Sakura sighed and opened up the first one and gasped silently.

She quickly pulled it out getting a better look at it and she smiled widely. "How did you guys get this?" Both Kimiko and Raidou blushed a little, Kimiko more then Raidou. "When we went shopping for new equipment and you stopped in front of the window and seen it we both knew you wanted it and...we were going to persuade you to come with us with it..."

"But...it's so expensive the seamtress must have made you pay a fortune!" Sakura said still dazed from getting something she wanted so badly and as a gift none the less. "We had been saving up to buy you a present seperately for a while now since your birthday is after both of ours we decided after you seen this that we would put our money together and buy it for you" Raidou explained softly his blush deepening by the second. "We had just enough to get it for you we're so happy you like it!" Kimiko said hugging Sakura from the side.

"Now go put it on so we can see what you look like in it!" Kimiko said breaking the hug and pushing her off into the woods area. Sakura sighed and went to the forest to put on her new outfit.

Kimiko looked at Raidou as the blush on his cheeks faded away making her glare. "Why are we going to Konoha now Raidou I thought we were going to Kumo..." Raidou turned his head and glared back at her with even more intensity. "I don't feel like going there anymore..." He said seething. "Oh yeah sure that's the reason why...why didn't you tell me you were in love with Sakura!" Kimiko practically yelled crossing her arms in front of her overly large chest. She flipped her long deep green hair over her slender shoulder her purple eye's narrowing on her life long crush. "I am not in love with Sakura" He said his crimson red eye's gleaming with annoyance as his soft lower back length jet black hair swayed in the breeze.

"Oh please its so obvious the way you blush whenever she tells you thank you why...why can't you love me?" Kimiko said angrily and then sadly at the end. "Why should I love you? Since the first day you saw me you only wanted me because I'm stronger then you and so are my parents and I remember you telling Sakura that you wanted to marry me because we will have strong kids together stronger then her" "I've CHANGED why can't you see that?" "You will never change and I could never love you the way I do her!" He growled and then stopped realizing what he just said making Kimiko's eye's start to well up with tears.

"Let's just drop this before she comes back" Kimiko nodded her head in response wipping her face clear of tears. Just because they were having issues doesn't mean they wanted to drag Sakura into it with them she was the only reason why they were friends and it will hopefully stay that way...

"So guys how do I look?" Sakura said appearing in a flurry of white and pink cherry blossom petals. Raidou's breathe got caught in his throat as Kimiko smiled approvingly forgetting all about what just happened moments ago. "You look wonderful Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled brightly grabbing her gloves that she alterated over the years. She then put her hair in a low braided ponytail leaving her bangs and some hair out to frame her heart shapped face.

**(From top to bottom!) ( **. **)(if you don't know what a halter neck looks like here's a picture of one and** .com/S/3079603?cm_cat=datafeed&cm_pla=scarves%2fwraps%2fponchos:women:wraps&cm_ite=nordstrom_drape_front_vest:287748&cm_ven=pricegrabber&mr:referralID=1cbfaf4f-ea3f-11df-b21a-001b2166c2c0 **picture of vest kinda...where I got the idea for it except for it being so loose this that is it!)**

Sakura was wearing a skin tight black half halter neck that opened up in the middle of her chest showing a good amount of cleavlage with a small silver vine chain with a tiny pink cherry blossom in the middle and if the shirt worn by itself showed off her creamy toned stomach. Going on top of that was a dark forest green vest that stopped right at her upper thigh and keeping the tight vest closed was a thin metal silver chain with a silver star in the middle. On her arms were black skin tight gloves that started at her mid upper arm with a large white fold until it got like a second skin going all the way down to her fingers though on her right hand only her index finger, middle finger, and pinky finger were covered but on her left hand her thumb, index finger, and ring finger were covered. Then over that was the black gloves that she got when she was six that grew with her hand over the years. On her hips was a long white skirt that was long on one side ending at the bottom of her knee and then hiked up and got shorter to where it was only being held in place by a similar silver chain as the one resting next to her belly button that left her right leg exposed. But also holding it up was her black weapons pouch that held most of her weapons. She was wearing black short shorts on her upper left thigh hidden from view was her weapon strap where she kept some of her kunai and shuriken. Then on her feet to complete the outfit was a pair of black just below the knee combat boots with dark forest green and white straps.

"Y-You look really nice S-Sakura" Raidou said turning his head to keep her from seeing his blush making Sakura blush a pretty pink as well. "Uh um..thanks Raidou-kun I'm going to put a few more things on before you guys see me tomorrow but that's it..." "Sakura-chan you still haven't opened the other one!" Kimiko said stopping their interaction making Sakura blink in suprise.

"Oh I'm sorry Kimiko-chan I totally forgot about it what is it?" Sakura said grabbing it softly careful not to be to forceful with it. "Open it and find out" She answered back smiling making Sakura smile as well. Sakura opened it to see a box making her raise her brow a little bit before she took it fully out of it's wrapping until a folded piece of paper falling caught her attention. She caught it before it touched the ground and she opened it reading over the contents.

Her eyes started to water reading over it making her wipe the tears away before they slipped and fell by themselves.

_Dear Sakura, Our little Cherry_

_Sakura we are very sorry we wont be able to see you off tomorrow like alot of the other Kami's will be._

_We would give anything to be there for you tomorrow but as you can see we have buisness to take care of._

_At least Yukihito will be there to see you off there tomorrow the bonus of having more then two parents._

_We as in me and your father Hana and Yo love you very much Cherry we really do that's why it pains us_

_so much that our eighteen year old daughter is to be taken away from us so early and for only Lord Daichi_

_knows how long but you know how your Uncle can be and his secrets._

_We want you to be safe Cherry we will not always be watching you Sakura but we will look in on you from_

_time to time...Oh and your father wishes to tell you to behave...and a few other things but I will not repeat_

_them you know how your father can get you are old enough to make your own decisions now. We love you_

_Cherry Blossom so be safe and take good care of yourself._

_We are giving you a few charms to help keep you safe, One is to go on your right ankle, one on your left_

_upper arm, and another for you to place wherever you want it will turn into an earring a necklace or even a_

_ring they will heighten your awareness so that you can see an on coming attack quicker (even though we know _

_you're already fast enough), and it hurts me to say that but you are going out there to help and I know you shall._

_We love you Sakura-chan always and forever,_

_With love,_

_Hana, and Yo, your loving parents._

Sakura smiled sadly opening the box and taking out the charms to look at them and she laughed a little. Everything was cherry blossoms with them but she didn't hate it in fact she loved them. She put them back in the box deciding she will put them on tomorrow. She looked at Kimiko and Raidou to see them avoiding each others glances making her sigh.

"You guys..." They both turned to look at her smiling as if nothing happened. "You don't have to come to Konoha with me I love the clothes I really do and I love the both of you, you guys are my best friends, you guys have been there for me my whole life but we're only a few villages away from one another and I'm not going to let some human Kage try to tell me when and where I'm going to see you two so if you truly want to come with me you can but I know the both of you want to go some place else don't follow me because you think were splitting up just think of it as...a vacation!" She said smiling both of them raising their eyebrows.

"A vacation?" Kimiko asked laughing and shaking her head. "Yeah a vacation from one another this way we will be so much more happier when we see each other again as the saying goes good things happen for those who wait" Raidou sighed and chuckled. "I don't think that saying goes for this situation but we get the jest of it Sakura...I...we will miss you...Sakura-chan..." Sakura smiled as her eye's softened as she watched Raidou struggle with his words. If she had to spend a lot of time with him she was sure that she would fall in love with him but she didn't want to do that because of Kimiko and her feelings with him but as Kimiko liked to say, _"All is fair in love and war"_ At least she thinks that's how the saying goes. She mentally shrugged but smiled when she seen both of her friends.

"Group hug!" Sakura yelled pulling them both roughly to her making them all laugh and hug back yeah...she was going to miss them...a lot.

Sakura woke up about an hour before she was supoosed to and decided to just get up anyways now that she was awake she was going to be to nervous to get back to sleep. She kicked off her bed covers and slowly made her bed sighing looking around her room. It was a simple yet luxurious bedroom there was a large king sized bed in the middle of the room, a simple dresser, desk and, vanity. All around the room the colors were royal blue, white, gold and silver not a pink thing in sight which happens to surprise a lot of people when they ask her what color her room is.

But she went ahead and started with her morning routine taking a shower sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair getting dressed and making sure she had everything. By the time she was finished it was almost time to go. She looked at herself in her vanity mirror and smiled. She was wearing the clothing her friends got her but instead of her open leg being completely bare she had a black skin tight stocking on that stopped at the middle of her thigh being held there by a dark forest green ribbon like cloth. When she seen the outfit in the window she didn't just want it because it was pretty but Lord Daichi her Uncle had the shop keep put it in the window just for her but it was special. The clothing was special made to withstand the elements she used in combat so she wouldn't let's say accidentally set herself on fire like she did when she was eleven practicing with her rope dart she set the silvery silk flame retarded cloth on fire and started swinging it around in the moves she practiced when she brought it back to wrap around her arm to fling back out in a circular motion it caught some of her sleeve and well...her clothes were made of cotton and ever since then she has only bought flame resistant clothing epecially since she loved playing with fire.

She had the charms her mother gave her on what made her happy is that everything she wore had a cherry blossom flower or petal on it. She went through a cherry blossom faze when she first got her weapons that lasted three years and everyone called her cherry but even though she isn't in love with cherry blossoms anymore she still likes them and hence everyone has stayed called her cherry or blossom.

She tapped her finger to her chin opening taking out her main weapon scroll as she walked into the kitchenette part of her home grabbing some bread and a piece of cheese sitting on the countertop she looked at her scroll trying to figure out which weapon she wanted to walk through town with. The last time she walked through town with one of her weapons she was ten and forgot to put them in the scroll because she was late getting home and scared a few people. She sighed, she could always take the War Hammer...no it was to large and if someone bumped into her there was a possible chance they might fall and she really didn't want to stop and help someone up but her heart wouldn't let her not stop. She could bring her War Scythe...no she didn't need anyone staring at it becoming scared...Ring Blade? Well it was very kick ass looking with the dragon and the petals and all...Ring Blade it is!

She finished up her breakfast quickly grabbed a cup from the cupboard looked at it and then put it back drinking the last bit of apple juice from the carton and throwing it away. That was her last bit of food she didn't need to let things spoil. She looked at the time and seen she had a few minutes left so she went over her check list and smiled she had everything on her. She unlocked her weapon scroll and got her ring blade, gloves, her metal rope dart, and her specialized kunai and shuriken that were black with silver line indents in them placing them on her sort of hidden weapon strap.

She placed a justu on her rope dart to make it smaller and wrapped it around her right arm and shouldered her razor sharp ring blade, good thing her skin was tough. She opened the door to the outside breathing in the crisp morning air and sighed...She looked back at the inside of her house and smiled happily and with sadness and then closed the door, another thing she would miss...

She locked the door and started walking down the street swinging her giant weapon merrily excited avoiding people so they wouldn't get hit or to close. By the time she made it to the meeting place where everyone who was leaving that year was already there except her and another girl. She smiled spotting her friends conversing and she ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling Kimiko smiled happily and hugged her while Raidou stood back with a smile on his face nodding his head in her direction. "Isn't this exciting?" She said laughing spinning in a circle making Kimiko laugh. "Calm down Sakura-chan before you accidentally hit me with that thing of yours" Sakura sighed. "It's not a thing it's a Ring Blade and it was either this or my other mammoth big weapons take your pick because frankly it doesn't matter to me" Kimiko sighed and looked at her nodding her head. "You should carry Murasaki" Sakura put her hand to her chin and thought yes her Scythe would probably be easier to carry but it was huge she didn't want to scare the shinobi of Konoha if it was possible from a girl with Pink hair in a long ponytail rested on her left shoulder. "No the Scythe would be easier to carry but I don't want to possibly scare any children"

"What about Rei?" Raidou said in his usual bored tone making Sakura smile. "No the War hammer is great but its to what's the word I'm looking for...big" Kimiko laughed shaking her head at her friends sillyness. "Then Sestuko it is!" Kimiko yelled making the other few people there look at them strangely causing Raidou to groan and cover his face in shame. "So where are you guys going?" Raidou looked at her oddly. "I told you yesterday I was going to Kumogakure Sakura, and Kimiko has decided she wants to go to Iwagakure" Sakura smiled and nodded her head in acceptance.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when she heard a familiar voice go over the crowed. "Hello everyone if you do not know me my name is Yanamoto Kazuo first things first I need everyone who is going to fire country over here to my left" Sakura looked at her friends and smiled hugging them both tightly. "Till we meet again" She then ran off to go to her old sensei's left side while he directed everyone else where to go.

"Okay now that were in our respective groups" He said looking out across all the people. Sakura was the only one going to Konoha everyone else was leaving to lighting or cloud and even a few to waterfall. "You will all receive a marking on any place of your body you want but you will all receive one whether you like it or not, it is a marking to symbolize who you are if one of you is to sadly go down in the line of battle you will have a marking to tell who is who, you are to bring that person here immediatly so that they can see Lord Yukihito" Sakura smiled at the last part her father...

"Everyone ready to receive theirs?" Everyone nodded their heads as someone came up to them individually and asked them where to put it. It was a relatively large symbol but everyone's was different but even though that they were different you could definately tell who was who. Sakura got one on her thigh, it started at the back of her knee and wrapped itself around till it reached just a little above her stocking. She was wearing one similar stocking on her other leg but it only went just above her knee.

When Sakura got her's it started to burn and hurt but the pain vanished as quickly as it came making her smile. "You are to leave within' the hour say goodbye to your loved ones now" Kazuo said as everyone walked off while Sakura stood there. He turned and looked at her with a smile on his face and gave her a hug which she returned full heartedly. "I will certainly miss you Cherry you were my best and favorite student" Sakura giggled in his chest a musical sound he will miss dearly. "And you were my favorite sensei Kazuo" He smiled looking down at the pinked haired beauty and nodding his head. "Until we meet again Sakura" "Until we meet again Kazuo"

He then left leaving Sakura there to stand alone for a moment until a burst of black smouldering smoke started to rise out of the ground. "I hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye Cherry I thought me, Hana, and Yo raised you better" Sakura laughed and ran into the arms of her father Yukihito. "My dear little cherry blossom isn't so little anymore..." He said softly making Sakura clutch onto him tighter. "And you not as young as I remember you being" Yukihito chuckled holding on to his daughter for a few more seconds before letting her go to look her over. "Well you certainly do look the part my dear" Sakura blushed she never did like dressing in revealing clothing in front of her parents it made her feel like she was doing something inappropriate.

"Yeah well...Raidou and Kimiko bought it for me" "Ah I see" He said softly. "I wish to give you something if you are still accepting presents..." Sakura nodded happily making him laugh. His hand went inside of his robe when it came out his hand was in a fist making her eye brows furrow together. "What is it?" She said looking away from his hand and into his face where she saw a fanged grin making her a little uneasy he rarely made that face and when he did it was because he was doing something he wasn't supposed to or something he thought was really nice making her really curious about what he held in his palm.

"A present for you my dear" Turning his hand palm side up and opening it carefully and slowly there laying in his hand was a tiny bellflower. She raised an eyebrow about to ask him something when it stared to move. The small innocent bellflower started to transform into a tiny little fairy and it wasn't a normal fairy it was a flower fairy they could speak with plants and animals and could turn into a flower whenever they wished. "Wow..." Sakura whispered her hand reaching out to gently rub her clothed finger across the head of the tiny fairy.

The fairy then looked up at her curiously. Like regular fairies flower fairies wings weren't butterfly like in shape, but flower fairy wings were like flower petals and when they flapped there wings sparkly pollen would come off of there wings like regular fairies had chakra sparkles coming off but in no way were they loosing any by flying it was like walking to them. "What's your name?" Sakura said softly as she smiling realizing it was a new born fairy making her gidy with excitment. The tiny thing shook it's head saying she didn't know or didn't have one. "How 'bout I name you Sora do you like that name?" The fairy nodded her head smiling flying up in Sakura's face and kissing her nose making her laugh.

Yukihito watched all this from the background smiling it had been a while since he gave her a present and why not give her a fairy friend since she was going to a place all by herself even though one of his minions children were there she probably doesn't remember his name let alone what he looks like. "Thank you father I love her already!" Sakura said smiling hugging Yukihito once again. "You are very welcome take good care of her she is very new to the world so be patient with her questions" Sakura nodded her head placing the littly fairy on left shoulder so she could hang on to her hair.

"I think it is time you took of now don't you agree?" Sakura looked at her father and smiled sadly nodding her head. "Well then of you go then good luck my dear Cherry Blossom Till we meet again" "Till we meet again father..."

~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~

_How was chapter 2? Good good? No? Well whatever I had a heck of a time editing it~ Okay so next chapter will be Chapter 3 Konoha_

_And our dear lover boy Itachi will make his first appearance also this is a non-massacre story so sorry to disappoint if you wanted Itachi_

_to be a blood thirsty killer well he's not. There's gonna be some OOCness with him and a few other characters so please stay with me here lol_

_If you don't like OOC characters stop reading this story before you become sucked into my web! MUA HA HA HA ~cough~ ~cough~ I should_

_really stop doing that..._

_~Till Next Time & Please Review!~_

_~xXEmbracingSilenceXx_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **_**Yollo people of fanfiction! It is once again me the humble author editing this story and then continueing it! So here I am...continueing it :D Anyways this chapter Itachi is supposed to come in and as the previous warning stated at the end of chapter two Itachi may be a bit OOC though I think I have the jest of Itachi's personality I have a bit of an issue with following the guidlines of "Character personality" So as stated he may be out of character a bit or more of a bit. As of right now I have no idea if Itachi is in the chapter yet...because I have yet to start editing it but when I do I apologize in advance if he is not. Now on with the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in the slightest I am just a humble female author who likes to twist pre-made characters to do her bidding, though I do own Yukihito (who if you haven't guessed is also the God that the akastuki member Hidan worships called many names but by a small group of people Jashin, I don't own the Jashin part just the you know Yukihito part), Hana, Yo, Lord Daichi, Raidou, Kimiko, and Sora. :3**

**P.s. If you don't know what a ring blade is it's a weapon I got from Soul Calibur 5 from a girl named Tira.**

**Chapter 3:** _Konoha_

Sakura watched her father disappear into smoulder and seep into the ground. She let out a sigh as she listened to Sora hum a small song she was making up on whim, it sounded like tiny bells clinking against one another it was a pleasent sound. She just wanted to go on and start with leaving not that she was in much of a rush she just didn't want to be there to long because she knew if she stay'd behind longer then necessary she would start to feel sad and she didn't want that she wanted to be happy with excitement and that excitement was starting to wear off.

When everyone came they would all get a total of three scrolls. One scroll was for a teleportation justu they would all have to learn in a matter of seconds or minutes depending on how fast you read because once you were finished reading everything on it, it would burn into a pile of blue fire and if you didn't learn it then well you were just out of luck and had to learn it from someone else. Good thing Sakura had a photographic memory.

The second scroll was basically a document for them to use when passing through a hidden village or popular village that needed standard certifications to get through. And it basically states that they can travel through any country on there way to there destination. And the last scroll was to the Hokage of the village stating the persons reasons for being there. The Hokage of a Hidden Village wasn't just going to let someone into the country on whim because they had good or decent shinobi skills...well except maybe Sounds hidden village but other then that they won't just let them in on whim. And that last scroll explains who they are and why they're there in the first place.

Sakura felt her braided ponytail that hung on her left shoulder being tugged at so she turned to look to see Sora trying to undo it. The sight made Sakura giggle and smile. "What are you doing Sora-chan?" Sora turned around to look at her new and only friend with a pout on her tiny pink lips crossing her arms over her non-existent chest making Sakura's smile widder. "I'm trying to play in it but it wont come undone" Sakura chuckled lightly and picked the little fairy up off her shoulder. "Okay then I'll make you a deal then okay?" Sora's head perked up and smiled nodding her head for her to continue. "When we get to where we need to go I'll let you play in my hair all you want but for not you have to leave it alone besides...it's really hard to get it in a braid seeing as how soft it is..." "Yeah that's why I want to play in it because it's so soft! It feels good on my skin" Sora said rubbing her face in the braid. "But okay Sakura-neesan I will wait for us to get to our new home!"

A wave of shock flashed acrossed Sakura's face until it disappeared with a soft smile in it's place. "Okay but for now I need to put you somewhere, were you wont be seen at I don't want my friend Kimiko seeing you she hates flower fairies one time when we were kids we were in a meadow playing with all the flowers and Kimiko accidentally stepped on a flower fairies mushroom house" Sora gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yup and then all you heard was a tiny ting sound and a whole fleet of tiny flower fairies came out and attacked Kimiko and she has hated flower fairies ever since" Sora nodded her head in understanding. "That's horrible some flower fairies are mean..." Sakura giggled nodding her head. "Yes some of them are very mean especially rose flower fairies they think they're so much better then all the others with their velvet soft petals and pretty but pointy thorns" Sora nodded her head in agreement. "So here's what I'm going to do I'm going to make a tiny vine and wrap it around my left middle finger here and I want you to wrap your roots around them when you turn into a flower okay?"

Sora nodded her head smiling. "Okay Sakura-neesan but before I turn into a flower..." Sakura smiled nodding her head. Sora flew up in front of Sakura's face and gave her a tiny kiss on her nose, a blush staining her golden brown cheeks. Sakura giggled looking over the tiny fairy. She had light golden brown skin, light blond hair that seemed almost white, and a cute button nose and saphire eyes with no white's in them at all. "Okay I can feel others coming back this way time to turn" Sora nodded shyly. Sakura grew a medium sized vine and placed the now flower formed Sora on it with her immediately wrapping her stem and roots on it.

When Sora was finished Sakura looked up to see everyone entering the field. Raidou came up to her and smiled nodding to her and standing always on her left side while Kimiko did the same but always standing on her right side.

Kazuo stepped in front of all of them and with the clap of his hands a few dozen scrolls dropped out of the sky in front of each of them, all of them catching without difficulties. "Before you all head off to your new lives I want to tell you all what a pleasure it has been for me to teach each and everyone of you and I wish to also say... good luck and I hope you have a great time be careful, take care of one another, and don't come back here being carried with your blood not running through your veins I can't tell you how angry Lord Yukihito will be if I have to be the one to tell him he had to come up here out of his busy schedual to bring one of you back to life he is extremely grumpy when it comes to that sort of thing...believe me"

Sakura smiled as everyone else chuckled. "Once again, Good Luck...Until we meet again" And with that Kazuo disappeared in a swirl of leaves and water Sakura raised a brow and smiled she should add that water swirl to her own teleportation justu.

Sakura tucked the two more important scrolls away and opened the teleportation justu once reading over its contents quickly and carefully it was engulfed in a blue flame but it didn't burn or feel uncomfortable as it would someone else but she was used to playing with all kinds of fire.

She started going through the twenty difficult hand seals but stopped at the last one she looked between her friends and smiled and they returned it silently telling each other they will see each other soon and they promise to be careful. Sakura closed her eyes and focused the right amount of chakra to her hands in the last seal and disappeared in a quick swirl of white and pink cherry blossoms and slow swirl of water.

When she opened her eye's again she was in the same place as before but when she turned around to look there were not houses and buildings in the distant of her home and there was no one near her except the surrounding forest. She smiled, she had completed the justu correctly on her first try. She sighed out a breath of relief when she felt her friends chakra signatures a few miles away from her, they had also completed the justu. It was time for her to get going and the excitement that seemed to fade earlier started to rush through her once again.

She looked down at her ring blade and did a tweleve hand sign justu that made it as small as a bracelet so she could carry it easier without being to noticable. She placed it on her wrist and re-braided her hair straightening out her clothing she tensed but then relaxed with a sigh.

She had thought she forgot another set of ninja wear that was identical to the one she had but instead of the main color being green it was red and the other was a dark blue. She had found them sitting on the edge of her bed when she went back into her room to grab her spare key with a note from Lord Daichi telling her that it would be a very big unsetteling predicament if she were to destroy her unique outfit and not have another to replace it.

Sakura looked at her legs and smiled she didn't have to wear thoughs stupid weights anymore that Kazuo made her wear constantly even when she was asleep or in the shower. She had been wearing them since she was seven and now that she was eighteen and he wasn't her sensei anymore she could now run around free as a bird without any restraint. It had taken her a while to get used to the sudden feather light feeling and the weight reduction but she can handle it no problem.

She pulled out a tiny map that automatically turned bigger once she poured a little of her chakra into it looking over her map to see where Konoha was she smiled when she noticed it was just about a days run away with occasional stopping for a regular shinobi but she was not a regular shinobi she was the top warrior in her class in the spirit plain the mortal plain shouldn't be so hard.

She put the map away and then started on her way at a break neck speed. She could feel Sora's grip on the vine tighten in surprise making Sakura smile brightly she would be at Konoha's gates in about three hours.

Sakura ran quickly the images of trees and other forest agriculture blurring past her the only thing she was paying any attention to would be the branches that stood in her way. She jumped over them effortlessly doing acrobatic twists in mid air to avoid being hit by a low hanging branch with the flexability and grace of that like a feline. And she wasn't even breaking a sweat she wasn't even using chakra. She then jumped high in the air sensing a great number of chakra signatures large to small in an area to the north of her current posistion.

When she came soaring high above the tree tops she could see the large village coming into her vision sight and she unconciously sped up, she couldn't help it she was just so excited she was finally going to be able to see the famous Konoha with her very own eyes! She stopped at a high hill top to see the magnificent village. A silent gasped left her lips as her lips mouthed the words 'wow'. She could see the Hokage tower standing tall as the tallest building there and the majestic Hokage Mt. standing tall and proud on the side.

She just really hoped that the Hokage will grant her entry to the village but who wouldn't honestly? She had the mighty Lord Daichi the God of all God's, her uncle, and Lord Yukihito the Kami of Death, her father, having her back and if she wasn't afraid of either of them she could always as her mother, bring a ferocious storm upon the village to and destroy it...Sakura shook her head at her thoughts she wouldn't do that but she would be very tempted to do so...maybe she just do it herself...

Sakura chuckled at her dark thoughts yes she found it funny one of her fathers is the Kami of death who goes by many names on of the more popular terms was Jashin. He taught her to not push her dark thoughts away but embrace them where would the world be if no one had at least one bad thought crossing someones mind and she would embrace it to the fullest screw what everyone else thinks.

Sakura took one step and then stopped...someone was watching her. She looked around the area her eyes narrowing as she looked around and then pinpointed the chakra signature of the one watching her, she was glad she put her wings away before she came into view of anyone.

She pushed a little of her chakra out to brush against the chakra signature that was watching her and raised a brow it was a human male watching her and by the feel of his aura he was a pervert and if she was told about any pervert from her old sensei was that there was one who was the biggest pervert of them all, Jiraiya The Toad Sanin. She chuckled a bit standing there in one spot she decided she would have a little fun with this man. Oh she knew she was attractive she wasn't blind she could see the way some of the men looked at her in her village when she would just get done training and she was left in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a plain tight t-shirt.

And she knew by the way Raidou looked at her when she came out from dressing her ninja outfit it would seem even some of the most strong willed men would have an effect, and that's the way she wanted it, have her male adversaries distracted by the way she looks and take them out when they're to blinded by their horomones. She summoned a gust of wind to blow her skirt/sash open a bit to reveal her legs and listening to the wind she could hear a man grunt.

She was going to give the man a nose bleed if she kept this up so she turned to her right facing towards the direction she knew he was at and raised a brow. "You know it's not polite to stare at a lady" Sakura said smirking pulling of her bracelet ring blade, tossing it into the air slightly it grew to it's normal giant size and she caught it with practiced ease.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" Sakura said raising a thin pink eyebrow she could hear the rustling of leaves until a man with long white hair and red robes stepped out of them blushing like a young school girl scratching the back of his head. "Well uh you see...I was merely seeing who you were as um I was taking a nap here and I seen something pink and well here you are! My names Jiraiya what's yours?"

Sakura smiled putting her ring blade away. "I am Haruno Sakura pleased to meet you Jiraiya-sama" Jiraiya smiled and walked forward till they were only a few feet away from each other. "So what's a pretty little thing like you doing carrying around something so...dangerously unique looking?" Jiraiya asked looking at the now bracelet sized weapon on her wrist. "It's my Ring Blade and I'm carrying it around for my own protection" Sakura said giving him a happy grin.

He chuckled and nodded his head, of course she would give the obvious answer. "So you're headed to Konoha huh?" "Mhm I am are you headed that way to Jiraiya-sama?" "Oh well yes I was actually but I got distracted by my tiredness and well like I said I was taking a nap" Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"So why are you going to Konoha I've never seen you before, I think I would remember someone with hair like yours" Sakura laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes my hair does have that sort of effect on people does it not? I'm on my way to Konoha because I wanted to become one of the ninja's there" Jiraiya raised a thick white brow at her and nodded his head. "What village are you coming from?" "Oh no place around here that you would know of" Jiraiya raised a brow in suspicion. What kind of person just gets up and decides they want to be a Konoha nin?

"I have a message for the Hokage from my leader about my predicament you know the Hokage don't you? I heard she was the Legendary Sanin Tsunade the Slug Princess" Jiraiya nodded his head smiling giving her a thumbs up. "Yeah I do hey how 'bout I take you to see her since well were both going to the same place I also have to see Tsunade" Sakura smiled and nodded her head, what a stroke of good luck!

"Come on let's get going I'm afraid I was supposed to met Tsunade a few hours ago and well...she has a bit of a temper when it comes to tardiness and people keeping her waiting" Sakura smiled and started to walk in step next to him.

"Hey Izumo, Kotestu how's it goin'?" Jiraiya said waving to the two guards sitting there in there hut as they looked up and waved, they stopped in mid wave when they moved over to see behind him to see a really hot pink headed girl behind him. Jiraiya told Sakura to wait there for him he would be back in a moment after he signed them in. "So who's the pink haired hottie?" Jiraiya smirked looking at the two young men oggling her. "That's Haruno Sakura she is going to be a new ninja of Konoha well...that's what she says at least" "Seriously? Damn maybe I could get a date with her..." Kotestu said getting elbowed in the ribs by Izumo. "She's not even here for five minutes and your already thinking about getting into her pants?"

Jiraiya chuckled looking back at Sakura, she turned her head to look at him and smiled waving and he waved back. "So is her pink hair natural?" Jiraiya nodded his head yes with a smirk rubbing the side of his cheek where he had been smacked for asking that simple question. "How do you know? You didn't find her bathing did you?" Kotestu asked raising a brow leaning is elbows on the counter. Jiraiya chuckled slight shaking his head. "Oh no only the Kami's know what would have happened if I actually found her such a way and got caught which she did very easily when I spotted her on the trail to here" Izumo raised a brow silentely asking him to explain how a Legendary Sannin could be caught so easily by a pink haired kounichi.

"Ah well I was taking a nap just up at the top of the hill there in the forest when a squirrel dropped an acorn on my head so I got up I look over at the trail and I seen something pink so I supressed my chakra and got closer and then next thing I see is her standing in the middle of the trail smiling as the wind blew, then the breeze picked up and blew that sash open and seen her long legs I covered my mouth before a sound escaped but she turned in my direction took off that bracelet she is wearing and threw it in the air and when it came back down it was a huge ring, she calls it a ring blade and it looks deadly" Izumo was nodding interested as Kotestu smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sounds like my kind of girl"

"What sounds like your kind of girl?" Kotestu choked and looked over to see Kurenai and Asuma appearing in a cloud of smoke. Kurenai smirking and Asuma looking non interested. "Uh no-no one Kurenai-san" Kotestu smiled nervously scratching the back of his head. "He was talking about the pink haired girl over there" Izumo said pointing to Sakura only to receive a glare for his partner.

Kurenai looked over her shoulder and seen that there was certainly a pink haired girl standing there. She raised an eyebrow as she examined the girl over her posture spoke that she was kind and gental but if you were on the opposing side or if you got her angry she would send you to hell. Kurenai smiled looking at Kotestu and nodding her head. "She looks pretty feisty to me Kotestu sure you can handle her?" Kotestu scoffed and smiled pointing a thumb at his chest. "I can handle any girl you throw at me" "Really that can be arranged..." Izumo said teasingly making Kotestu glare even harder at him.

"Anyways I gotta get going Tsunade has been expecting me for a few hours now so I'll see you guys later" Jiraiya said waving back at them as he walked towards Sakura. "Ready to go Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and nodded her head in his direction following his lead when they entered the village.

They walked through the dozens of people quickly before they got lost well before Sakura got lost. Until they finally made it to the Hokage tower. Sakura smiled looking up at it she was about to walk through the door when she seen Jiraiya walking leisurly up the side of the building making her raise a brow but shrugged it off and started walking with him.

They made it up to the top and he told her to wait for him out here he will mention her name to the Hokage and she can come in and not to climb into the window just teleport inside. Sakura nodded her head and waited. When she seen Jiraiya disappear she immediately heard yelling from the inside of the building and she couldn't help but giggle the man sure did know how to make the woman angry but then again she heard that she had a bigger temper bigger then her's. "And well anyways Tsunade before you start wreaking havoc inside your office and destroy everything I brought someone who was on there way to see you and well the gentalmen I am couldn't just let the girl come on her own" Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Who is this girl can't she wait I need to head back to the compound" Sakura rose a brow, who was that? "Calm down Uchiha I think you'd want to met her too she very interesting and she has come at the expense of her leader I think there is something interesting about her and I wish to find about and what better way to do that then by having her meet the hokage before your very eyes and see why she's here?" "Yeah teme this who ever she is could be uh...cool!" "Dobe.." "Fine where is this girl at anyways?" "Come on in Sakura-chan" Sakura sighed, finally.

She did her handsigns and then in a second she was appearing before them in a vortex of water and white and pink cherry blossom petals. Sakura opened her eyes and she was in a room that wasn't very orderly there were piles upon piles of paper work everywhere and there was a heavy scent of sake in the air.

She looked around the room to see three other males in the room besides Jiraiya, there was a silver haired man reading a orange book, a blonde boy with surprised bright blue eyes, and a boy with spikey black hair and crimson eyes with what looked like black tear drops in them, then her eyes finally landed on a busty blonde woman with light blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama I am Haruno Sakura" Tsunade examined the girl she did look like a bad ass kounichi with the things she was wearing just looking around the room all the mens eyes were on her and she smirked.

"Haruno Sakura I am Tsunade the Hokage of this village what brings you here?" Tsunade said sternly glaring at Jiraiya as he smiled and sat down. Sakura nodded her head and pulled out a tiny scroll that turned normal sized in her hand and presented it to the Hokage to look over. Tsunade raised a blonde brow looking the scroll over she had remembered seeing a scroll like this before in the basement where all the files were kept and there was only one of it's kind now there were two...what do they have in common? Tsunade opened it slowly and unraveled it reading over its contents slowly.

Her eyes began to widden conciderably as she continued to read over the scroll more quickly. She then put the scroll down and closed it up slowly, she sighed and closed her eyes and then opened them to glare at the young girl in front of her smiling. "This cannot be real" Tsunade said sneering as her eyes narrowed. "Do you take me for an idiot Haruno Sakura? The only one that came through here with this seal is now gone and he said there will be no more like him to come this way so why are you here?" Sakura sighed as she ran a hand lightly through her hair blowing air in her face to move a stray hair out of her eye. Why does this woman have to be so difficult? She can't just accept her being there and that's that but no she had to get the only Hokage that will decline the offer to have a Demi-Mystic in their home.

"Hm...I do not know if I am allowed to answer that question or not..." Sakura said smirking she had to admit making the woman in front of her angry was amusing to watch. "Oh cut the bull shit I know you can" "Calm down Tsunade what is so wrong that has got you so upset?" Jiraiya asked standing from his seat and walking over to stand over Tsunade's left shoulder. "Do you recognize and or remember this seal?" Tsunade said holding up the previously opened scroll and shoved it in Jiraiya's face making him flinch back before it caused his face any damage.

Jiraiya rose a brow and backed up slightly as he focused his gaze on the seal as he looked at it more closely his eyes opened wide as he took the scroll from Tsunade's hand and read over the scroll quickly.

The three man team just sat back in there positions trying to figure out what the hell was going on and why was that stupid little seal so important sure they had never seen it before but what made it so important and what did it have to do with the pink haired girl?

"Kazuo..." Jiraiya whispered softly looking up from the scroll to look at the strange girl to see her smiling. "Kazuo was my first sensei..." Sakura said a hint of meloncholy reaching her soft melodic voice. "Should...should I continue with these three in the room?" Sakura said looking back at the other three men who felt suddenly uncomfortable with her gaze on them. "Hm...so be it Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke whatever you hear in this room is to be kept a secret at all costs do you understand me?"

Sakura gazed at them as one by one there heads bowed as their names were called. "We understand Tsunade-sama" The one named Kakashi said Sakura looked at him quickly analyzing him with her soft emerald eyes. He had tall spikey silver hair with his Hitai-ate slanted covering his left eye, he also wore a standard jounin uniform with a blue mask covering the bottom half of his face. "Sure thing Tsunade-baachan!" The one with short spikey blonde hair named Naruto said enthusiastically smiling a big fox grin his bright saphire eyes closing. And the with black hair that kinda looked like a chicken's butt with crimson red eyes just shrugged his shoulders and 'hn'd'.

"Continue Sakura" Sakura nodded her head sighing wishing she had her scythe out to lean on. "As I said before Kazuo was my first sensei he started training me a few days after my sixth birthday as I got older I got other sensei's along with Kazuo but he was always there even while I was training with someone else he would be there to give a few pointers and to make sure I was wearing my weights and wasn't slacking off" Sakura smiled as memories of her childhood swept across her mind. "When I was about eleven Lord Daichi told me that I would be leaving home when I become eighteen because I would do more good outside my home then in it because there were more people there then was needed to guard my home, and that's when Kazuo started telling me about Konohagakure, here"

Sakura smiled as she rubbed her index finger across Sora's petals gentaly. "He told me about his adventures here so many stories sure not all of them were pleasent I learned a long time ago the world shouldn't be seen through rose tinted glasses but he told me even after all the blood and fighting...he was always happy when he would come back home and go to the hot springs with Jiraiya-san and make sure he wasn't peeking in on the female's side and maybe playing some poker with Tsunade and even...talking about philosophy with Orochimaru..." Sakura heard a soft gasp escape from the other three participants in the room but continued on.

"But he said that he had to leave the beautiful town of Konoha because one day everyone would start getting suspicious of the reasons of why he was here and why he continued to look the way he did without a justu and so he told me that he told his two very best friends what he was and why he was there and why he had to leave and that he will be watching over them if they needed any help...so I fell in love with Konoha through Kazuo's stories and decided instead of leaving to Kumogakure or Iwagakure with one of my friends I would come to the greatest hidden village I was told of and well here I am" Sakura said smiling.

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled both looking at Sakura as if she was the most wonderful person in the world, but the members of Team 7 were still confused. Who was this Kazuo guy she was talking about?

"Well that clears it up then...were you planning on become a Konoha ninja as well?" Tsunade said grabbing a blank scroll out from a drawer from her desk and writing a few things on it. "Yes I was" "Hm I wouldn't have it any other way, Lord Daichi speaks highly of you in his letter" Sakura smiled thinking of her uncle, she was his favorite niece. "Yes I am the strongest out of the bunch that was sent out this year, or at least that's what Kazuo says" "Well then if that old bastard Kazuo thinks you are then we will just have to believe it" Sakura giggled she could just see the face Kazuo would be making if he heard that.

"Where you come from are you rated by class like here as in S, A, B, C, and D, or Anbu, Special Jounin, Jounin, Chunin, Genin?" Sakura nodded her head. "We are ranked by letters" Tsunade nodded her head asking her to tell her what rank she was. "Oh! Sorry heh heh...I kinda spaced out there I was rank S"

The members of Team Sevens eyebrows rose when they heard what rank she was surely she, a pink haired girl was ranked S? There had to be some sort of level type difference from where ever she was from.

"Okay and your powe-gekki genkai?" Sakura rose a slim pink brow. Was she asking what type of powers she had? Sakura inwardly chuckled of course she must still want to keep some of the things she was a secret from the other men in the room. "I have a special kekki genkai" All eye's were on her as her hand slightly twitched. "I can control all the elements without using any chakra, and I can use the forces of the shadows and light to create a type of armor around myself, using the shadow armor I can hide in any shadow or dark corner without being seen, and using the power of light I can create a white armor around myself to keep myself from being injured to severally, and heal"

"Heal?" Tsunade asked becoming extermely interested at the same time as everyone else. "Yes I have probably read over a thousand medical scrolls and found out how to heal but combining it with the force of light that I can use without using chakra I can heal more efficiently without using hardly any of my chakra"

**(**_**A/N**__**Had to make her a healer well not healer just have the ability to heal.**_**)**

Tsunade smiled nodding her head writing everything down quickly. "Is your Kekki Genkai passed down through blood like if you had kids?" Sasuke asked surprising everyone in the room. Sakura turned around to look at the stoic young man. She looked over him and stopped right when she came to his eyes making her head dip to the side, he has a kekki genaki. Sakura thought the last part, and it's in his eyes called the Sharingan. "Yes my...kekki genkai will be passed down through my family but I wasn't exactly finished explaining everything my kekki genkai would do.." Sasuke smirked nodding his head in her direction. Making Sakura want to ball up her fists that looked was basically saying. _'Then by all means finish'_

"What else can your kekki genkai do Sakura?" Tsunade asked she gazed at the young Uchiha and she knew that he was starting to take an interest in her, anything to improve the Uchiha clan right? "I can make it rain or storm whenever I want to and I can make any plant grow out of nothing with or without the seed" Tsunade nodded writing down those few extra things. "That is some kekki genkai Sakura-san what's it called?" Sakura turned to look at the man named Naruto smiling at her making her smile in return. "It doesn't really have a name I just know that I gained both of my parents kekki genkai when I was born my father could make anything grow and could control the elements, and my mother could control the weather, neither of their kekki genkai had names but when I was born they fused together inside of me to make one"

Tsunade nodded her head as she listened to everything Sakura was saying. "How did you parents know you had there kekki genkai when you were born Sakura?" Jiraiya asked. "Well my fathers kekki genkai is mainly an earth element when he walks barefoot on the ground as in dirt or grass, clovers would bloom at his feet and I gaining this ability when I walk on the earth barefoot cherry blossom flowers bloom at my feet"

"I see well if you don't know what to call it I will call it Fuuun" Tsunade said making Sakura sigh. _'Fuuun translation Elements, Winds and Clouds'_. It wasn't a bad thing it just sounded like foon and reminded her of the word coon and then that reminds her of racoons and she hates racoons those evil little bastards...

**(**_**A/N**_** I looked up the word Elements on google and that's what they gave me so if it's wrong tell me and I will fix it)**

"So why are you writing everything she say's down Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked scratching his head trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Tsunade sighed as she looked around the room at the members of Team Kakashi, or best known as Team 7 with there missing member Sai who is currently out on leave for he was at the hospital injured from a previous dangerous S classed mission, but when is an S classed mission ever not dangerous? "Okay here is the summary of the situation and I will only tell you once so you have better understand it because I will not repeat myself and you are not to discuss this with anyone else I do not decide to have in on what is going on but if Sakura decides to tell someone that is her decision but you are not to tell anyone"

"What about the clan Tsunade? You know how the Uchiha council is about knew unknown ninja's who has been admitted into the village they will want to know everything there is to know about...Sakura and they will not stop nagging you about her if you do not tell them what it is she is doing here and why, you know this so why can I not tell them about her?" Tsunade groaned as she looked at the second heir to the Uchiha clan, she had totally forgotten about the Uchiha clan and if it wasn't the Uchiha clan it would be the Hyuuga clan after her. "That is why I am writing this down it is a cut and dry desciption that should leave no room for arguement" Sakura sighed mentally.

Why couldn't Lord Daichi come up with a false backgrond for her to use? "What does the desciption say?" Sakura asked as looked at the scroll that the Hokage had been writing on. "It say's that you are from a small unkown hidden village called Ishiwaka in Grass Country, I came across it one time by accident back before I became Hokage that no one knew about so it should be resonable. I also put it that you have a very rare kekki genkai called Fuuun that is passed down in blood that mixes very well with other kekki genkai users seeing as how you say both of your parents kekki genkai mixed well to make one your kekki genkai should mix well with another if you were to have children with someone that had one as well" Sakura nodded her head agreeing. It is true she knew that her abilities will pass down to her own children whenever she decided to have them and when that time came when she found someone. Her parents told her if she were to marry another God then she should be with a God who has no abilities so that her children will not be overwhelmed with such power on there hands but she would marry whoever she wanted regardless if they had abilities or not.

"I also put in a few other insignificant details but I will need you to go to the hospital to get a physical so I can get some biological readings on you to put in here as well and then you will be an official resident of Konohagakure" Tsunade finished making Sakura smile and nod her head. "Should I get my physical now?" "Oh yes as soon as possible, SHIZUNE!" Moments later a woman with short black hair came in quickly standing at the door confused when she seen a girl with pink hair she had never seen before standing there. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" "Ah Shizune, yes I would like you to take Miss Haruno to the hospital to get a physical personally I would like it done as quickly as possible and when you are finished send the results to me along with her" Shizune's eyebrows furrowed as she replayed Tsunade's words in her head to make sure she heard her right and nodded her head. "Of course Tsunade-sama alright let's get this over with" Shizune said motioning for Sakura to follow her. Sakura looked back at Tsunade and bowed slightly before walking off behind the Hokage's assistant.

When Sakura left and the door shut and Tsunade was sure that they were out of ear shot Tsunade focused her attentiojn back on the members of Team 7. "Okay Sakura is not an ordinary person as you can probably tell" Kakashi and the rest of them nodded there head in agreement. "Well to start it off a long time ago when me Jiraiya, and Orochimaru met a jounin a man with long knee length dark blonde hair and violet purple eyes came here out of no where just like Sakura" Team 7 nodded there heads as she continued. "His name was Kazuo and he was very strong we thought he might have been stronger then the Hokage himself but he would never show off his abilities even though he knew he had them he bacame apart of our team after Orochimaru left to join anbu"

**(**_**A/N **_**I have no clue honestly if Orochimaru was in anbu or not but he was in my story! =D)**

"He became our best friend extremely fast with his sarcastic and funny comments and positive energy he always emitted" Tsunade said smiling as Jiraiya nodded his head. "One day a few years later after we met during a secret S class mission we went on we were battered and bruised" "We were barely standing" Jiraiya added as he sighed resting his hip on the side of Tsunade's desk. "I wanted to give up, we were out numbered greatly, exhausted, and wounded but Kazuo just smiled at us and told us not to worry we would make it out of there alive before we know it we'll be walking the streets of Konoha once again" Tsunade smiled sadly as she ran a hand through her honey blonde hair sitting back in her chair she crossed her arms over her large chest.

"He told us his secret just in case we didn't make it out" Jiraiya said quietly barely audible but they heard him. "He told us he was not from our plain" Naruto rose a bright blonde brow trying to figure out what they meant by plain luckily he wasn't the only one confused on that. "What do you mean plain?" Kakashi said closing his book and placing it in it's own individual on his right hip near his back. "Plain as in there is a mortal plain and a spiritual plain" "Isn't that just religous mumbo jumbo?" Naruto asked interupting Tsunade watching her as she shook her head no. "No matter what anyone thinks either they choose to believe it or not, there are two different plains, the motal plain, and the spiritual plain on the spiritual plain is where the Kami's live in peace living close but far away at the same time"

"I don't understand, so your saying that the Kami's as in let's say the Kami of, I don't know Life or whatever lives in the spiritual plain while we live here in the mortal plain?" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded their heads in agreement at what Sasuke said making him slightly flabbergasted. "So what does this Kazuo person have to do with the spiritual plain?" Kakashi asked. "He is from the spiritual plain" "So what does that make him, a Kami?" "Yes and no Naruto you see in the spiritual plain the Kami's aren't the only ones that live there, while they live there as well their creations live there too magical beings we hear from fairytails growing up like angels, fairies, and demons, but from what Kazuo say's there are three different places in the spiritual plain the heavens, the earth, and the underworld, they are all ruled by different beings The heavens is ruled by the God of all God's to us he is just God but to the people that live there he is called Lord Daichi, The Earth is ruled by a council of ancient Earth God's but in different parts of the world they have a leading person in charge who is the strongest Earth God in their reigion the one who rules over this reignions name is Yo, and the Underworld is ruled by the half brother of Lord Daichi who is called many things here the grim reaper, death, so on and so forth but to the God's on the spiritual plain he is called Lord Yukihito"

"Kazuo is a lesser God amoung his people he is a Demi-Mystic" "A Demi-Mystic? I have heard of Demi-Gods but a Demi-Mystic Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi said you could see his left eyebrow raised even through his hitai-ate. "Yes a Mystic is a being created individual by different types of God's the Heaven God's can create beings we know as angels, the Earth God's create beings we call fairies, and the Underworld God's create beings called demons, and amoung the God's they are called Mystic's and Demi-Mystic's are people who are half God and half Mystic that is what Kazuo was he was half Earth God and half demon Mystic" Kakashi nodded his head starting to understand now.

"He told us that whenever a Demi-Mystic reaches a certain age Lord Daichi will tell them or have someone else tell them they are to leave the spiritual plain and go and live in the mortal plain for a few years until they are allowed back home, and Kazuo...it was almost time for him to leave but to our astonishment he stayed even when he was allowed to return home saying that Konoha was his home now" Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at each other remembering the way Kazuo came running at them giving them a hug when he told them he was going to stay. "But he eventually went back home because of his appearance was starting to get suspicious for he was not aging like the rest of us sure I was using a justu but he was not and seeing that there are people with kekki genkai in the village that can tell when someone is using an appearance justu, Uchiha, and Hyuuga he would be found out and he did not wish for everyone to know of what he really was, and he made the mistake of telling Orochimaru what he was and tried to have Kazuo take him with him to the spiritual plain so he can learn the ways of the God's and almost succeded but Kazuo got away before Orochimaru could get to him in time" "All the people that leave the spiritual plain have a justu to get back and forth between plains and if someone were to touch them while they were completing the justu they would be teleported back with them"

The members of Team 7 nodded their heads all finally understanding the situation. Kazuo left back home not because he wanted to but because he had to in order to keep the spiritual plain safe from Orochimaru and because of his appearance. So the reason Sakura was hear was because she was a Demi-Mystic and had to live in the mortal plain till she was allowed back.

"So what type of Demi-Mystic is Sakura?" Naruto asked before any of his teammates could ask excited to have someone so unique here in his home village. Tsunade picked up the scroll that she recieved from Sakura from Lord Daichi and read it over. "It seems that she is the only one of her kind" "What?" Tsunade sighed she always had to get a question before she could explain anything. "It seems Sakura is a very special type of Demi-Mystic because she is the only one that has the blood of a fairy, angel, and demon" "Is that weird?" Naruto asked still not understanding getting a punch in the shoulder from his stoic male teammate. Sasuke narrowed his eye's. "Dobe it means that she has three parents didn't you hear when Tsunade-sama said that there are three different types of God and they can individually create three different types of beings?" "Oh...I don't get it"

Everyone's sweat dropped as Tsunade groaned rubbing her temples she was starting to get a head ace. "I don't know her real back story but from what Lord Daichi describes is that she is the Daughter of the Goddess of Weather and Storms Hana, The King Kami of the Earth plain Yo, and the God of Death and Rebirth Yukihito, her parents are very important people" "How is it possible that she has three parents?"

"Lord Yukihito is only her father in spirit, she recieved all his powers and the blood of a demon from him but blood wise they are not related" Naruto nodded saying 'oh' as he scratched his head processing everything he had heard in that office. "You are not to repeat anything you hear with anyone else outside this office do you understand me?" They all nodded their heads. "Good Sasuke if you father asks tell him that she is a new special jounin and that's all you know" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Good you are dismissed"

~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~

_Oookay so Itachi wasn't in this chapter like it said in the last chapter but I do know that he will definetly be in the next chapter! Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I got to say I don't know when the next chapter will be up next it may be tonight it may be tomorrow or a week from tomorrow. Don't know but I hope you stick in there with me!_

_~Till Next Time & Please Review~_

_~xXEmbracingSilenceXx :3_


End file.
